Shiki: a Continuation
by WhitB
Summary: Natsuno survived, but his hardships are not over yet... Especially when Sunako Krishiki and Tatsumi are involved.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote this a while ago and just decided to post it and revive the Shiki fanfiction page. Shout out to Ashollow for liking my other story right as it came out... kind of scary how fast someone read it... Will update as long as I have 1 like or comment. I do not own Shiki, nor anything affiliated with Shiki so don't sue me... please.**

Chapter 1: Decimation

Natsuno woke up in what looked like a war zone. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had held that explosive right up to his chest when it went off. Tatsumi, along with the fisher had disappeared. All that was left of the mass grave was a crater, and there was no trace of the blue haired jinriu If he could survive an explosion at point blank range, then who says Tatsumi couldn't. He had no clue whether Tatsumi had survived or not, but he hoped that he had done the latter. As he laid in the middle of the giant crater, he smelt something in the air... It was blood, blood of the Shiki, and human intertwined together. His hunger was gnawing at him sending pains to his stomach, but the pain in the rest of his body cancelled it out almost completely. "No." He managed say, the words slipping out of his crack lips. He would never become like them, but his will to fight was not as strong as it had been. The village he had tried to protect was gone, Tohru, his only friend was dead, and he should be as well. He was then shaken out of his stupor by a voice. This voice was familiar, but not very. It wasn't until he saw the man, that he knew who he was. Mr. Muroi, the town priest. He tried to say something to Natsuno, but Natsuno's hearing was all fuzzy. 'Must've blown out my eardrums in that explosion.' He thought to himself. He tried to stand up, but he immediately fell to the ground in a heap. Pain shot through his whole body, and he passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I posted another chapter for my Blue Exorcist Fanfiction today, and it didn't seem fair to leave my Shiki fanfic behind so here it is... I have the next few chapters written and like my other fanfic if I get at least 1 read I will update... I don't own Shiki so don't sue me, and if you haven't seen Shiki, well get your ass in gear and watch it, Its one Anime that I highly recommend.**

Chapter 2: Taken

Natsuno was shaken awake by a, shrill, little girl's voice. He sat up, without opening his eyes, and started massaging his temples. He had a throbbing headache.

"So?" The little girl asked

"So what?" he asked.

"Do you really hate us enough to blow yourself, and Tatsumi up?" She asked in a sad voice.

Natsuno's headache immediately intensified, and if his heart could still beat, it would have skipped a beat. He looked at the girl for the first time with cold, judgmental eyes. Judging by her demeanor, and small stature, this must have been Sunako, the okiagari's leader.

"I have every right to hate you." He said coldly. In the corner of his eyes he saw another figure approaching, it was Mr. Muroi, "Are you one of them too?" Natsuno asked his tone oozing with resentment.

"You do realize you are the same as us?" Mr. Muroi asks with pure curiosity in his voice.

Natsuno, quickly regaining common sense, along with movement of his body tried to stand up, but he was quickly jerked back down by restraints. 'Damn' he thought, 'looks like I'm in deep shit.'

Mr. Muroi backs away from Natsuno who tries to stand up once more, but to no avail. Sunako looks at him, an evil glint in the corner of her dark crimson pupils. "Don't even bother Yuuki-kun, without feeding your useless against these restraints, so hurry up and feed so the real fun can begin." She said jubilantly like a child.

"Fuck you." Natsuno spat, "Because of you, everything I loved has been burned to the ground."

She looks at him putting a faux hurt expression on her face.

"To think, I let those Tanaka children live because I thought you held them of some value, I guess I was sadly mistaken." She walks over to the door and sighs."Two more named going on the kill list."

This made Natsuno flinch. 'even if I lose my humanity, I won't let other people suffer for my mistakes, Kaiori, and her brother have been through too much.' He knew he was playing right into the okiagari's trap, but he had to in order to protect the only people he would do anything to keep safe from this evil.

"Fine I'll play your game." Natsuno snarled venomously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh this is unexpected, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for commenting, comments most definitely warrant an update... anyway enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki.**

Fine I'll play your game." Natsuno said venomously. This made Sunako jump up and down exuberantly like a child

"Good that makes this so much more fun, bring in the food." Sunako exclaims.

Sunako backed away from the door, and in came an irritated Tatsumi. 'So he did survive after all' Natsuno thought. 'I'll have to change that later.'

Tatsumi just glares a second at Natsuno, mumbles something (probably hateful) to Sunako, and she mumbles something back.

Natsuno would have usually been able to hear what they were saying, but since he hadn't fed his hearing wasn't as good as it would've been.

Tatsumi then walks over to Natsuno and delivers a hard kick to his stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"I hope ya' know the only reason your sorry ass is alive is because we need more jinrou."

Tatsumi then exists the room, and comes back dragging an old man by his scruff. Mr. Muroi seems visibly disturbed by this as does Natsuno.

Tatsumi chuckles at this and says "Grub time... and I almost forgot" he inches towards Natsuno with a knife glinting in his hand "a little extra incentive."

He then slashes at Natsuno creating large gashes that gush blood, they start to heal, but slower from the lack of blood, and food.

Tatsumi then walks towards the old man, who inches back into a corner.

"S-Stay away you monster!" The man stutters out

Tatsumi flashes him the blade, and he seems to shrink back into the corner in fear.

"No please- " The man says, but the rest was cut of by Tatsumi, who was shushing him, obviously annoyed by the noise the man was making.

The man settled on whimpering instead.

Tatsumi then got the knife and made a deep cut along the mans cheek. A waterfall of blood immediately cascaded down.

The second the cut was made there was a noticeable change Natsuno's demeanor.

His pupils had dilated and were red, and the whites of his eyes became black.

What was also noticeable was the fact that he had started to struggle against the restraints again, but this time for a different reason

"His body. needs blood to replace what it just lost." Tatsumi spoke up. "When starved enough of blood all shiki, including jinrou have no choice over weather or not to feed."

He continued

"At this point his body is only controlled by one thing, a hunger for blood."

Tatsumi then took out a key and walked over to Natsuno.

He twisted the key in the lock, and watched with mild amusement as Natsuno bolted across the room to the man.

The second Natsuno was headed towards the man, he started screaming hysterically, and stench of piss was suddenly overpowering the smell of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys and gals, WhitB back with another update. This story probably will be continued as I am currently rewatching Shiki, but it will be updated very sporadically. I honestly just decided to write this on a whim. Anyway, this is a longer chapter so enjoy. If you like it be sure to leave a comment. P.S. I've got a FMA Ishvalan war AU in the works but I don't plan on posting any of it until this fic is done. Also this Shiki fic really doesn't have a plot, so please give me some suggestions for where you'd like to see it go.**

When Natsuno came back to his senses, he noticed three things.

The first of which being an alluring scent that seemed to permeate the air of his cell.

The smell seemed to be originated at the second thing he noticed; a decimated body in the middle of the room.

Upon discovering the body Natsuno had wanted to be sick so badly, but not because he felt sickly. This was because he wanted to keep a semblance of any humanity that might remain in his immortal shell of a body, and he happened to know that it was unusual for a human to be unperturbed at the sight of such a gruesome death.

Try as he might though, he could not make himself regurgitate any lifeblood that may have been digested.

The third thing Natsuno noticed was that he was alone. Nothing but the scuttling of rats (surely closing in on the remains of the poor soul that he had devoured) could be heard in his cell.

He sat scrunched up in a corner, looking at the corpse, watching the rats claw at the remains, for several moments frantically searching his brain for any recollection of what had just occurred.

To his dismay, none arose.

He knew what he had done, If not by the taste of blood in his mouth, then by the fact that he was covered in it, down to under his fingernails.

He could even remember the events leading up to it, further securing his guilt.

He just couldn't remember doing it

It was almost as if some predatory instinct clawed out from beneath his consciousness and acted on behalf of his body, preventing him from starving.

He began to wonder if being a Jinrou was the equivalent of having a parasite that acted to insure its own survival while granting the host benefits like super strength, or great amounts of resilience.

Too bad Ozaki probably didn't survive the purge, otherwise he would have been all over this.

There also was the fact that even if Ozaki was alive that Natsuno had no way to reach him.

Rattle*

Natsuno's head snapped up in search of the foreign noise,

Rattle, Rattle*

His glowing eyes finally land on the metal door at the edge of the room, which then opened with a horrible screech.

He instinctively flinched away from the loud overbearing noise. A little light enters his cell from the outside, but that is soon replaced by darkness again (not that he couldn't see in the darkness.) as someone entered his cell.

This someone had gray hair, and was wearing a monk's uniform.

"Hello Natsuno" he greeted.

Natsuno remained silent, not gracing him with a response.

"I see you're finished with your meal" he continued despite Natsuno's lack of an answer. "Shall I call Tatsumi to clean up?"

"I need you to answer a question of mine Mr. Muroi." Natsuno sulkily says with his hair shadowing his eyes

"Why work with the okiagari when they kill countless number of people!" Natsuno says with growing intensity "Doesn't that go against your beliefs!"

Mr. Muroi sighed and then started to walk towards Natsuno whom recoiled like a snake waiting to strike.

"Yes and no" he responded "My beliefs are that killing, no matter what the cause is not okay."

"-But the okiagari kill to survive, killing is ingrained into their very being." Natsuno interjected.

"I know, but what if I change that!" Mr. Muroi raises his voice for the first time that Natsuno's ever heard. "What if the Shiki don't have to kill to feed" he continues "what if they got blood willingly from people, jinrou, or from a blood bank."

"You're living in a dream Mr. Muroi that'll never happen as long as okiagari like the very ones that you're protecting exist." Natsuno retorts bitterly

"Maybe so, but I believe that it'll eventually come to fruition, even if it takes a millennia, you'll just have to wait and see." Muroi says, blank facade remaining strong like a stone wall.

"Yeah whatever, Natsuno ground out, "but I don't plan on being around any longer than I have to."

He then proceeded to bum rush the door, right into an irritated Tatsumi who caught him by his arm.

"I thought ya were past this faze kid, but I guess I was wrong" Tatsumi said as he swung around and threw Natsuno into the wall, leaving a Noticeable indention in the stone. "Anyway, I came to tell ya that yer needed in the parlor"

Internally Natsuno debated whether or not Tatsumi was talking to him, or Mr. Muroi.

"-And try notta break anything, or launch another half baked escape attempt" Continued Tatsumi

"Otherwise, I'll have those Tanaka children's heads on a platter for ya to personally dine on."

Yep, Tatsumi was most definitely talking to him.

"Very well, I'll humor the bitch"

That insult wasn't received too well by Tatsumi who backhanded Natsuno into the same wall leaving yet another imperfection in the dented wall.

"I forgot to mention something" Tatsumi says "If ya insult, or hurt Sunako in any way, I'll personally skin one of the Tanaka brats and force ya to watch. I'll then make ya eat the other one while keeping them alive for as long as possible. Ya understand?" Tatsumi asks grabbing Natsuno's head, and forcefully twisting it to put them eye to eye.

They remain staring into each other's eyes for several minutes until Natsuno inevitably lost the battle of wills, and looked away.

"Fine, now fuck off." He mumbled looking away.

"Alright, follow me kid, and Seishin, you can return to your room." Tatsumi says as he had already bounced back to his usually snarky personality. "Let's be quick because we only have about an hour before the sun rises."

Tatsumi then walked out the metal door of Natsuno's cell. Natsuno followed him through many twisting hallways into an underground foyer with a set of stairs that he assumed led to the surface, a long corridor, and several different doors.

Tatsumi pulled Natsuno through one of the doors, by his scruff.

"Here we are" Tatsumi mumbled

The room was painted purple and black and the ceiling was a conical shape compiled of wood planks. The floor was also made out of the same wood planks.

In the center of the room sat a table and three chairs, one being donned by Sunako Krishiki.

"Hello Yuuki-kun, I see you enjoyed your meal." Sunako said making a quip about all of the blood on his clothing.

"Can't say I did being as I don't even remember having one." Natsuno snarked back.

"Ah sorry about that." She giggled into her hand, "The Jinrou's body will do anything to survive when being starved. This even includes overriding the conscious. It would be such a shame if that happened around someone whom you care about, eh Yuuki-kun?"

Natsuno stayed silent at that.

Sunako frowned a little at Natsuno's apathy towards her statement, but that frown turned into a smile worthy of the devil himself. She knew one thing that would get a reaction out of him, and she knew exactly what cards to play in order to use him to achieve her agenda.

Natsuno saw the gears turning in her head, and he didn't like it one bit.

"What if I told you that Tooru-kun is alive."


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written. It's a doozy for sure. Tell me what you think. The next two chapters will be shorter though, so I'm debating whether to combine them. Please comment and give me any constructive criticism you have. Thanks for reading- WhitB.**

"Tooru is alive." Natsuno repeated one syllable at a time, the words turning to ash on his tongue.

"He almost didn't make it, but yes, he's alive." Sunako responded.

"I see." Natsuno says, now finding the floor more interesting to look at than the Shiki in front of him.

'I honestly don't think I can face him as what I've become.' Thought Natsuno.

"Is that the only response I'll get from you? Oh well, I thought you would enjoy knowing that your friend is alive." She goaded.

"It's not the real Tooru anyway, it's just a parasite in his body." Natsuno snapped.

"Hmm, Interesting, It seems you've been misinformed." Sunako said with an attitude similar to a cat toying with it's prey. "Even after being turned, he's still the same person. In fact Yuuki-kun, you should know this too, seeing as you've been through the process. Being a Jinrou doesn't change who you are, does it?."

Natsuno's eyes widened at this

'Gotcha!' Thought Sunako like a shark smelling blood in the water.

"Still... the same... person." Muttered Natsuno to no one in particular.

Natsuno thought back to all the moments they shared when Tooru was the alive, and a noticeable chink began to form in Natuno's apathetic façade. Tears formed in his eyes, but by the time he had wiped them, it was too late. Sunako had seen the change in demeanor from the normally cool headed Natsuno. She internally smirked; she was getting to him.

"Now Now, don't cry Yuuki-kun." She said in a sweet tone "I'll agree to let you two meet if you promise to behave for Tatsumi." Natsuno just glared at her for insinuating that he cried. "I think it's about time I go to bed, I recommend you do the same."

With that, Natsuno was escorted back to his cell by Tatsumi.

Natsuno hadn't realized he had even fallen asleep until he was woken by the sound of the metal door the next night.

The second the door had opened, the blue haired head of Tatsumi came into view, and the same sweet scent that had invaded his nose the previous night came rushing into the room again. He covered his nose with his hand in an attempt to block out the odor.

"Hiya! I brought'cha some food." Tatsumi said whilst kicking the unconscious body of some poor fool down the stairs.

"I thought Jinrou didn't have to eat as often as the other okiagari." Natsuno grumbled.

"You're Just'a newbie so it's best to keep ya fed, besides, you haven't gained a tolerance towards the hunger yet... Anyway, eat up!" Tatsumi spouted in an obnoxiously friendly way as he exited Natsuno's cell.

"Oh... and by the way" Natsuno turned towards Tatsumi as the older Jinrou talked "They like to be called Shiki." He said as he finally closed the door; leaving Natsuno alone with the man.

No matter what, he couldn't deny the hunger gnawing at his stomach, and the man looked so close to death; already coated in a few pairs of bite marks.

Whatever Natsuno did, this man was going to die that night regardless.

"Ugh-" Natsuno grunted as hunger pangs assaulted his stomach, pushing him over the edge.

His pupils flashed red as he shambled towards the body, crumpled and bleeding on the floor. In one smooth motion, Natsuno was on his hands and knees next to the man. He was about to go in for the bite when he saw his reflection in a pool of the man's blood originating from a nasty head wound. His skin was unnaturally white, even in the blood red, his eyes glowing that very color; furthermore, a pair of pearl fangs poked out from behind his canines.

'Is that me?' He found himself thinking. 'No, this is not the time to chicken out!'

He pictured Kaiori and Akira in his mind's eye as he hardened his resolve.

'I must remain strong for them.' With that, he dug his fangs into the body.

For many moments, the only noise that could be heard was the unsavory sound of blood being forcibly removed from the corpse.

Once finished Natsuno dropped the empty husk panting.

As if on cue, Tatsumi entered the cell, presumably to dispose of the body. He then bent down and did exactly that, picking up the man haphazardly and inspecting the fresh bite marks.

"Nice job bud." Tatsumi congratulated.

"Tch-" Natsuno said sulkily, "why are you being so nice to me. I thought we were enemies."

"We were" Tatsumi answered "but I feel that last night's persuasion set you straight."

Tatsumi didn't even look back as he exited the room, waving over his shoulder as he walked out the door; carrying the man effortlessly like a sack of potatoes.

"Whatever" Natsuno Muttered.

Some indeterminable amount of time later Tatsumi re-entered the room, but this time, he wasn't alone.

"N-Natsuno!" Natsuno heard a familiar voice before being encompassed in a cold embrace. "You're alive!"

"Yes Tooru, I'm alive." Natsuno meekly responded not knowing how to react to the sudden bodily contact. He ultimately decided to return the affection though.

Tooru seemed satisfied with this, but wouldn't relinquish his hold, fearing that his friend would disappear when he let go.

"Uhh... Tooru you can let go now." Natsuno said bright red in color.

Tooru reluctantly released Natsuno. "How are you alive?" Asked Tooru. "You were dead, I killed you."

"I came back." Natsuno replied

"That's impossible y- you were cremated." Tooru stuttered.

"That was a lie Tooru. I used it to lay low for a while before the purge."

Tooru's mood fell at the mention of the events that took place a few days previously.

"The purge, you were involved in it weren't you?"

"How did-" He was cut off.

"I had a suspicion, something just seemed off to me."

"I-" Natsuno started but was cutoff.

"I- I didn't want to believe you were involved in it, I didn't want believe that you could do something like helping Ozaki on his mad tirade."

"Listen Tooru-" Natsuno started but once again was cut off.

"No you listen Natsuno, I watched as Ritsuko was staked right next to me. I was right with her when she died. I know I should have died before, but I was finally reunited with her, even if it was in some twisted way. I wanted- No, I needed you to respect that if you were somehow still alive, which as I suspected, you were. The least you could have done was talked to me about a possible way to resolve any conflict, but instead you went on some bloodthirsty warpath! I knew deep inside of me that something about your death didn't add up, but I wanted to respect my recently deceased friend. I knew I should have trusted-!."

"SHUT UP!" Natsuno shouted scaring even Tatsumi,(watching like it was a soap opera) in the corner as it was one of the few times he'd seen Natsuno lose his cool. "I tried to run away with you Tooru but you wouldn't! The time to make peace was over the second the Shiki came to Sotoba!"

"I wasn't in my right mind then but now I know that I should have let you go by yourself" Tooru argued.

"You still aren't!" Natsuno angrily argued back. "You're defending the people who destroyed the village, your killers!"

Tooru stepped back from where he was arguing with Natsuno and muttered: "Of course you see it like that Natsuno, maybe Masao was right, maybe you are heartless."

He then walked away.

"Tooru wait!" Natsuno shouted getting ready to follow after his friend, but he was effectively restrained by Tatsumi who stood like an iron wall in between him and his friend.

"Tooru!" Natsuno once again shouted

Tatsumi, who was getting irritated by Natsuno's constant attempts to wiggle past him, threw the boy to the ground.

"I'll escort you to Sunako, once you chill out, that is. " he huffed.

"Fuck off." Natsuno growled.

Evidently Tatsumi didn't take the sass very well because he was on top of Natsuno within a second with his fangs bared.

"Need I remind you who's in charge here?" He hissed.

"I said FUCK OFF!" Natsuno screamed trying to squirm out of Tatumi's grip, the latter of whom had pinned the previous. His struggle, however, was in vain, and Tatsumi won sinking his teeth into Natsuno's arm, drawing blood. He then got up and walked to the door, leaving behind a battered, bleeding Natsuno.

"Hear my parting words Natsuno, and let this serve as a testament to my strength. If I can deal with you this easily, then I can deal with the Tanaka children with no problem... I'll be back in fifteen minutes to take you to Sunako, willing, or not, and you'd best behave or else I will be paying them a visit." With that, he finally left.

True to his word, Tatsumi was back in fifteen minutes.

"Ready to go?" Tatsumi asked

"Don't gotta choice do I?" Natsuno shot back.

"Nope!" Tatsumi grinned. Guiding Natsuno out of the room by the arm.

Immediately Natsuno could feel that whatever Sunako was going to say was important. Even Seishin in the corner was squirming in anticipation.

She wasted no time, clearing her throat loudly to bring Natsuno back to reality.

"Tatsumi here tells me that you-" she says while pointing to Natsuno "were the one who gave the doctor the information he used to hunt us down."

"Maybe I did." Natsuno yawned apathetically towards Sunako.

"I see, not only did you try to kill my most beloved aid but you also helped cause the massacre of my family."

She looked away from Natsuno, her emotionless red eyes assaulting him no longer.

"Take him away, he shall be tortured for a week and then executed." She said flatly.

"Sunako wait!" Seishin nearly jumped out of his chair. "There has to be a way to resolve this without violence, he's still just a boy!" Seishin pleads.

"I've made up my mind." Sunako says resolutely.

"But we have to prove to people that we're not monsters, if we could just-"

"That's why we'll let the Tanaka children live for the moment, but sooner or later I'll tie up loose ends."

"But-"

"Enough Seishin, I will not have insubordination in my ranks now! If you want to betray me then you will die like a traitor next to Natsuno!"

Seishin shrunk back into his chair.

"I see." Natsuno said suddenly. 'You want to make a change but don't have the strength to do so.' He thought to himself casting a remorseful gaze to Seishin who mirrored it back at him.

"Sometimes the worst things bloom from good intentions." Natsuno said still locking eyes with Seishin who gave the slightest of nods.

"Tatsumi, take him to his cell." Sunako barked authoritatively.

"Very well." Tatsumi says with an face splitting grin that just screamed 'I'm going to enjoy torturing you.' As if reading Natsuno's thoughts, Tatsumi voiced that very same idea aloud but a short moment later.

'I seriously want to bash in his fucking face' Thought Natsuno as he was escorted out of the room.

 **With Toshio Ozaki, 3rd person POV**

It was a month after the 'Sotoba Massacre,' and Toshio Ozaki still wasn't getting any sleep because he knew that Sunako Krishiki, the one who started it all, was still at large. And to make matters worse, his closest friend, Seishin, was also missing. 'He's probably in the vampires clutches.' Ozaki thought bitterly as he took a puff on his cigarette.

To be frank he looked awful. He had dark sagging bags underneath his tired, bloodshot eyes, and creases had formed in his face from frowning. Grey hairs had even started to pop up in his unkempt locks. He also smelled bad, really really bad.

However, at this point he was too far to back out... The only problem was that so far there were no major leads on where they could be.

He had checked out a few earlier only to slip even further away from sanity when they were just red herrings.

He subscribed to every small town newspaper in Japan, and paid extra to ship it to the small motel room that he currently called home. Not that it was homely, because it wasn't.

Each day he combed through them, looking for any mention of strange death from anemia, until he found it.

One morning, he dozed off, forgetting to close his window. When he woke up, his papers, previously stacked neatly, were scattered across his floor. "For fucks sake." He mumbled, getting on his hands and knees to pick up his papers. He then noticed a paper sticking out from under the coffee table. "Now what's this?" He asked nobody in particular, slightly more animated.

The headline read: "Ten dead of mysterious complications resulting from anemia." It was dated three days ago. 'Gotcha!'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! I've finally forced my lazy ass to post another chapter. With finals rapidly approaching, I've been lacking motivation recently, but I decided to say SCREW YOU! to studying and post this. PRAISE PROCRASTINATION!**

The next few weeks were hell for Natsuno. He was beaten to a pulp, and drained of blood every day. He got to the point where he was just a shadow of who he used to be. Tatsumi would randomly enter the room to administer one of his 'punishments'. Often giving Natsuno little to no time for recuperation. It just so happened that this session was particularly bad.

"Fuck you!" Natsuno screamed without any of his composure as Tatsumi repeatedly dug his fist into a large gash in Natsuno's side that was sluggishly trailing blood.

Natsuno then went limp. After slapping him a few times without a response, Tatsumi got bored and decided that this was wasting his time.

"Alright guy, I think that's enough for today." Tatsumi chuckled.

Natsuno was too tired to keep his eyes open, so he just listened as Tatsumi left, and the door swung shut.

His peace only lasted a minute however, as the room was filled with the screeching of the door once more.

A familiar voice filled the room. "Natsuno, I don't think I can ever understand why you did what you did... but I think I can move past it now. I gave it some thought and..." Tooru noticed his friend frail, bloodied, and emaciated on the ground. "Natsuno!" He shouted, running to crouch down next to his friend. "What have they done to you!" Tooru wailed.

"Tooru?" Natsuno asked barely above a whisper.

"I'm here." Tooru affirmed.

"I don't think I'll make it much-"

CRASH*

"What was that?" Tooru questioned his friend.

The roof above them began to buckle, before crashing down in a flaming heap.

Tooru narrowly whisked his injured comrade out of harms way.

Strangers voices drifted down through the hole before four to five villagers dropped in.

"Look, that one's got a boy!" A man shouted while pointing at Tooru.

"Let's get 'em!" another shouted before the group advanced.

Time seemed to go in slow motion for Tooru as one clumsy chap fell and impaled his hand on a piece of wood. He had already fed that night, so he restrained himself from pouncing that second. The starving Natsuno wasn't as lucky. Like a lion attacking a gazelle, he pounced. The man who fell didn't even get a chance to utter a word as Natsuno's sharp teeth ripped through the man's throat.

The second guy was much noisier "Holy FUCK- AAAARHHHGGG! He screamed as Natsuno shredded his achilles. The last thing he saw before he went to the great beyond was a pair of menacing red and black eyes, and a red stained set of fangs.

The other three men turned tail, and tried to climb out of the hole, but were pulled back down, one by one.

The last one actually made it out into the hallway above, minus an ankle that is. Tooru was the one who drained him, the smell of blood finally getting to him.

"What... Where... Did I do that?" He heard a dazed Natsuno ask behind him.

"This isn't the time to feel guilty, we need to get out of here!" He screamed at Natsuno over the roaring blaze. They seemed to run forever, passing bodies, mainly humans, but some shiki as well.

'It seems that the other shiki did a pretty good job here at clearing out. It was pretty stupid of the humans to attack during the night' thought Tooru as they turned to enter another room. When the door was opened though, they were met with a roaring inferno. The only option now was the window at the end of the hallway. Tooru punched it out before carelessly shoving Natsuno out. He then jumped out himself, and not a second too soon as the house collapsed behind them. Shielded by the smoke, they made their escape running all the way to the closest woods.

Neither of them noticed the man who stood on the hill behind them, just watching with a cigarette in his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I've been getting quite a lot of feedback on my stories lately, and I just want to say thank you to all those who support me. I personally read every single comment, so if you have something to say (good or bad) please do. As long as you tell me what I'm doing right, or wrong, I'll keep the story heading in the right direction. I'll have another update for my crossover fic next. Thanks again -WhitB**

Toshio had told the village everything that he knew about the okiagari; he had even planned a time in the morning that they could attack with full force, but of course the fucking idiots had gotten antsy and decided to attack at night.

The flames of the little village burning twinkled in his eyes as he took a drag on his cigarette. Because of those monsters he was watching another village burn.

'Well,' he thought. 'Might as well go help.'

As he walked down the embankment he was positioned on, he noticed movement in his peripheral vision. It was over by the mansion which was undoubtedly the Krishiki's new base of operations. When he turned to look, what he saw stopped him in his path; Two ghosts from his past were stumbling into the nearby forest.

"There's no fucking way." He said, cigarette falling from his chapped lips. What happened next; he couldn't tell you, but long story short, he ended up chasing the pair into the forest.

"Come back here you cowards!" He shouted after the pair into the dark of the night.

After what he perceived as fifteen minutes, he stumbled his way back to the burning mansion.

He then noticed something that chilled him to his very core, three pairs of footprints; one belonging to a little girl, and the other two belonging to two grown males based upon their size.

And they were all leading away from civilization.

One of these footprints looked similar to a shoe that he had seen many a'time. Whether it had been through muddy stains in his office carpet, or a shoe print left behind in the frigid winter snow, something about this was getting to him.

He just knew the trick to getting into Sunako Krishiki's head laid within this one shoe print; and he recognizes it from somewhere in his past. Wherever it was from though, eluded him.

The wails of sirens, and blue lights flashing alerted Toshio to the growing presence of authorities in the area.

He needed to get out of here now. He was sure that being in two separate villages that randomly burned down looked pretty incriminating, so it was for the best that he didn't stick around.

What he didn't realize though was that his disappearing trick wouldn't work against law enforcement again.

Right as he was about to get out of the visibility range of the officers, a twig snapped underfoot.

"Hey you! Stay where you are!" One yelled.

And with the law hot on his tail; Toshio ran.

Unsuccessfully that was.

Only a moment after he set off, he was tased and put into cuffs.

As he sat in the back of a squad car, he listened in on one officer's phone conversation.

"Yeah, we got a suspect for the fire.

You should've seen him when we got'em with the taser.

The dude looked like a living corpse.

We'll take him down to the station for questioning

Alright, bye."

The man clicked the 'end call button' on his 'brick phone' and turned around, making the leather beneath him crinkle angrily.

"You know buddy, if we find any incriminating evidence here you're in a world of hurt."

"Can I have a cigarette." Ozaki asked unfazed by the polices intimidation tactics.

"I don't think you heard me." The man asserted.

"Look, I don't have time for this, I'm a very busy man." Ozaki growled.

"Well you won't be busy until we're through questioning you." The man spat as he started driving away from the destroyed village.

What he didn't know was that one of his comrades lay dead only feet away.

Like a knife, the dead officer's radio cut through the night.

static* "I'm with the suspect, and we're enroute to the station for questioning *static.*

This was followed by rapid footfalls in the direction that one Toshio Ozaki was being taken.

Meanwhile, the disgruntled doctor was still thinking about those shoe prints.

He was sure that obsessing over them would drive him insane if he wasn't already.

With the hum of the engine, and the light rocking of the car; Ozaki fell asleep without even realizing it.

He dreamt of one rainy day that he was working in the clinic. In walked a man that he knew all too well. "Seishin." Ozaki fondly greeted his friend.

"Toshio." Seishin did the same.

"What brings you in today." Ozaki asked

"Nothing much, just light anemia."

When he looked up at his friend in shock, to his horror, black and red eyes filled his vision.

"I'm sorry Toshio" Seishin said, sinking his fangs into his friends neck.

The doctor shut his eyes tight and waited for the sharp pain of fangs against his neck, but it never came.

Confusedly, he looked up at his old friend, to see him fading away. He did so until nothing remained, but a muddy shoe print.

Ozaki shot awake in the police car, nailing his head on that of the officer who had arrested him earlier .

"Sonofabitch!" The officer roared. "He broke my goddamn nose!"

"I think you startled him." Another officer snorted.

"I'm officially arresting you for assault on an officer!" The man screamed while holding his smashed nose. "We'll do the fucking questions later!"

He grabbed Ozaki's scruff and dragged him through the station doors before anyone could object.

The officer then practically threw Ozaki into the cinder block wall of a jail cell. He was then instructed to wait there to be questioned. This time however, he did not drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry but the next few chapters will be shorter. I'm prepping for a trip to Europe. Thanks for the overwhelming positive support!**

Toshio Ozaki sat in that cell for a day before he nearly drifted off to sleep. Right as he shut his eyes however, there was a commotion at his cell door. Before he even realized what was happening, it was open, and he was being roughly dragged out by the man who's nose he had broken.

"Time for questioning bud." The man snarked, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

As they walked through the hall to the questioning room, he couldn't help but notice how white everything was. He was sure that it was meant to be comforting, but, for some reason, to him, it just felt overbearing.

"Alright." The man spat. "Just sit here for a minute, and one of us will be back to question you. He then walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

'Great, now I'm locked in.' Ozaki thought, looking up to the camera in the corner of the room.

Sure enough, about five minutes later, the door swung open, and in walked another officer.

"Hello Mr..."

"Ozaki." Toshio filled in.

"Before we begin do you need anything?" The officer asked.

"How 'bout a smoke?" Ozaki requested.

"There's a pack in my car. I'll be right back." The man said, before walking through the door, and once again shutting it.

Almost instantly after he shut the door, he was sent flying back through it, landing with a crack against the metal desk. The man was definitely dead.

"My, my, Ozaki... You've been mighty busy." A high pitch feminine voice greeted him.

Of course it had to be Sunako Krishiki, the little demoness herself that came to off him. Over her shoulder however, instead of a blue haired killer, stood an old friend.

"Ah... Seishin, I should've known." Ozaki Said concisely.

"Yes old friend you should've." Seishin responded.

"So are you the one who's going to do the deed?" Ozaki hissed harshly.

"No, I merely wanted a few final words with a friend of mine." Seishin said gravely.

Seishin then picked up a sharp piece of wood from the door.

"I've made too many grave mistakes for this life my friend." He said with finality before shoving the piece of wood through his own chest.

"Seishin!" Sunako tearfully shouted. She obviously didn't expect him to do that, judging from her reaction.

A clatter could be heard from further down the hall as Tatsumi rushed to his leader's aid.

"Oh what the fuck?" He mumbled as he saw her clutching Seshien's corpse.

"You!" She spat angrily at Ozaki. "You caused this!"

Before anyone could blink, she was across the room, grabbing Ozaki by his hair.

"Bring it on!" He shouted as she slammed his head against the metal table.

The next morning, the news would talk about a blazing inferno that broke out at a small remote village, killing most of the villagers; followed by another at the police station, killing all occupants.


End file.
